Answering machine messages
by Evil needs candy too
Summary: See inside! (I am so crap at summeries.)
1. Yugi and Yami's message

Answering Machine Messages  
  
Chi Mo: We came back!!! I thought this would be a real disaster but 6 reviews on it's first day!? Whoa that has really cheered me up! I actully took this down because Blade my yami was being really mean (sniff.) So this one's going to be a little different, but basically the same.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's charaters, who we do own is me- Chi Mo, my yami-Blade, Blade's pet dragon-Treno, and Alex and Hanna might appear some time for no good reason, they own themselves.  
  
Treno: Nobody knows how I am!? WHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!  
  
Chi Mo: To answer the email we received, Treno is Blade's little friend, who is obsessed with duelling, I wouldn't have put him in only he kept yapping until I did. Also, I myself have nothing against Tea, except the friendship crap, Blade however does, I'm talking one MAJOR grudge, why I don't have a clue.plus I think it's fun to bash her around like that.anyway, here we go again!  
  
Yugi's message.  
  
Yugi: Hello this is the Game Shop, sorry but no-ones in at the moment, please leave a message after th-  
  
Yami can be heard swearing really loud in Egyptian in the back round.  
  
Yugi: Crap Yami got his head stuck in the fridge again.  
  
Blade: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Joey: Hey Yug, call me back when you get this. Ryou: Hello Yugi, would you please come over to my house whenever you can? I hope Yami's alright.  
  
Blade: Em, (snickers) He, he, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Treno: Geez is Yami ok? Do you wanna duel? Ring me later ok!?  
  
Seto: Yugi! It was I that stole your Female Dark Magician! Why don't you come by my office and pick it up? By the way, I hope Yami got a concusion or something!  
  
Blade: Yu, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Seto: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, if you want your magician back, you're gonna have to duel for it.  
  
Treno: Yo Yugi, where are you!? I wanna duel!  
  
Blade: (Laughs) Yugi.ah crap I've forgotten why I rang in the first place! Yugi do you know what that word Yami yelled on the type means? (laughs again.)  
  
Yami's Message.  
  
Yami: WE ARE NOT IN, SO FUCK OFF AND STOP BOTHERING US!  
  
Blade: Ouuuuu someone's cranky!  
  
Ryou: Umm never mind, it can wait.  
  
Joey: Yug! See you down at the arcade!  
  
Chi Mo: YAMI! Do you eat with that mouth!?  
  
Treno: DUEL! I WANNA DUEL! Tea: (Crys)  
  
Pegasus: Well, well Yugi-boy, in quite a mood today aren't we? (Funny bunny gets hit by a truck.) NO! FUNNY BUNNY!  
  
Seto: AHA! Something did happen to your tiny brain! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! By the way, I've still got your card, do you want it or not!?  
  
**************************************************  
  
Alex: I told you not to listen to Blade!  
  
Hanna: Since when do you take her advice anyway?  
  
Chi Mo: (Blush) I guess nobody would like it.anyway thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the rating last time that was a mistake. Tell me whose message you wanna see next! 


	2. Ryou and Bakura's message

Answering Machine Messages  
  
Chi Mo: SEE BLADE!? HA HA! I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T THAT BA-  
  
Blade: (punches Chi Mo off her chair.) Ok, I admit it.I didn't think ANYONE would read this-but I didn't think it was all that bad.I just said it was to tease Chi Mo.  
  
Alex: We need to do the disclaimer now.  
  
Chi Mo: Wait! I want one of the cast to do it!  
  
(YGO cast all point to each other.)  
  
Hanna: Since this is their chapter why don't we let Ryou or Bakura do it?  
  
Chi Mo: Ok which one of you wants the to do the disclaimer?  
  
Bakura and Ryou point to eachother.  
  
Hanna: The one that doesn't do it gets a huggle from Blade.  
  
Ryou: I'LL DO IT!  
  
Blade: YAY!  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOO!!!! (Blade starts to huggle him & Bakura's bones start to break.) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer; Ryou: Chi Mo and Yami Blade don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters, just themselves and Treno, Alex and Hanna own themselves and Hanna owns Bio Sang.  
  
Ryou's Message  
  
Ryou: Hello, I'm frightfully sorry but I'm not in at the moment but if you leave a message at the beep, I'll get back to you as soon as I can.  
  
Blade: HI Ryou! Would you call me back!?  
  
Yugi: Hey, Ryou I'm sorry I can't come over, I need to go down to Kaiba Corp to get my card back, but I'll come around as soon as I get back.  
  
Joey: Bakura, do you want to come to the arcade!?  
  
Seto: Will you remind Yugi that I have one of his cards?  
  
Bakura's Message  
  
Bakura: IF YOU UTTER SO MUCH AS ONE SYLLABLE, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you'd like to fax us press the star key!  
  
Yami: BAKURA! UMM, DIE!!!  
  
Yugi: Bakura! What have you done with Ryou!?  
  
Marik: Busy? If not ring me, got a new plan on how to take over the world.  
  
Blade: Bakura, I've got that thing you wanted, but I'm too lazy to come over and Chi Mo isn't here, so you'll have to come get it yourself. Bye.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Blade: These are getting shorter.  
  
Chi Mo: Ohh be quiet!  
  
Treno: Aww I wasn't in this one  
  
Alex: All you say is "I WANNA DUEL!" anyway.  
  
Treno: Sticks out his tounge.  
  
Alex: WHY YOU LITTLE!  
  
Treno: (Big blue puppy dog eyes.)  
  
Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Chi Mo: Tell me who you wanna see up next! I wanna do them in pairs so people like Seto and Mokuba or Joey and Serenity.  
  
Hanna: Hey Bio Sang want's to say something, can she?  
  
Chi Mo: Sure.  
  
Hanna's Millennium bracelet activates and Bio Sang appears.  
  
Bio Sang: What about putting up our messages as well!?  
  
Blade: I'm sure nobody wants to see ours.  
  
Bio Sang: They might.besides you did yours while you where on a sugar high, so I want everyone to see how big an idiot you really are!  
  
Blade: Shut up, TRAMP!  
  
(Blade and Bio Sang begin to fight.)  
  
Chi Mo: If anyone wants to see our yami's messages just say and we'll post them up.  
  
Hanna: Blade's already done Seto's so if it's the next one they'll have it up pretty soon, Joey and Serenity are a different story however. 


	3. Malik and Mariks Message

Answering Machine Messages  
  
Chi Mo: Sorry about Bakura and Ryou's chappie being so short.uhh I sort of had a writers block for them.anyway this time it's Malik and Marik! Ouuu I think this one's a toughie.but Blade's agreed to help full time with these now! She's the one that came up with Yami's message and the funny bunny bit, actully since I did Ryou's and Bakura's chapter all by myself she can do these! Blade, your turn, this next chapters waiting for you!  
  
Blade: Marlik and Marik? Why'd you give me these two!?  
  
Chi Mo: Cause I know you secrectly like them.as well as Ryou and Bakura and Yami and Seto!  
  
Blade: You are just begging to be beaten up aren't you?  
  
Chi Mo: On to the disclaimer! Malik or Marik, which one's it gonna be!?  
  
Marik: ME! Ok the Disclaimer; Neither Chi Mo or Blade own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else for that matter, well nothing of any interest or value anyway. All they own is themselves and Treno, Alex and Hanna may pop up sometime, they own themselves.  
  
Malik's Message  
  
Malik: You have reached the Istar residence, and in doing so your mind is in potential danger, unless this is important, you should cancel all plans for the future and prepare your mind for a one way trip to the shadow realm. And if this is the Pharaoh or his twerp vessel, then you should enjoy the last moments of your pathetic existance because your time is almost over, please leave a message after the beep.  
  
Chi Mo: Malik.you wouldn't really banish the minds of everyone that called, would you? Anyway, there where strange people that came to my place looking for Isizu.maybe it has something to do with the god cards? Anyway Blade's went to find out what's going on and she told me to ring and tell you that.  
  
Bakura: A new plan? Sounds good.ring me! What? (Ryou says something to him.) Shut up you brat! (Slams phone down.)  
  
Yami: FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T KILL YOUR FATHER, BUT I WILL KILL YOU! KIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Blade: Malik! You're sister is screaming something about the Appoclaspe! Get over to the hospital now!  
  
Pegasus: (Before Funny Bunny got hit by a truck) So you think you're the new bad guy? You can't compare to me! It's only a matter of time before I return!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik's message  
  
Marik: We aren't in, probably out beating the shit clean out of the Pharaoh and his vessel. Anyway leave a very short message after the beep, if I deem it important I may call back, if I think listening to it has been a waste of my precious time then be afraid, be VERY afraid.  
  
Yugi: Marik! I wanna fig-(Beep)  
  
Joey: The rare hunt-(Beep.)  
  
Yami: YOUR BEEPS ARE TO-(BEEP)  
  
Blade: Isizu's in the fucking mental wa-(beep)  
  
Pegasus: (After Funny Bunny got hit by a truck.) MY LITTLE FUNNY BUN- (beep)  
  
Nick: Hey Marik, next time you get a plan to take over the world talk to my yami. But wait (looks over shoulder sees Detsu running after Yugi trying to grab the Millennium Puzzle.) (Sweat drop) maybe not now.he's otherwise occupied.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Blade: There we go that's those to done.triforce power's given me an idea so thanks, umm if you want your own answer to one of the next writers put it in your review and we'll put it in, and don't forget to vote for who you want up next! If ya don't it'll be Seto and Mokuba! BYE! 


	4. Seto and Mokuba's Message

Answering Machine Messages  
  
Blade: Time for Seto and Mokuba! YAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Chi Mo: (sarcastically) Oh whoopie.  
  
Blade: I call this chapter!  
  
Chi Mo: Huh!?  
  
Blade: You heard me, FUCK AWAY OFF!  
  
Chi Mo: Ok, ok! Just make sure you do the disclaimer, hey! That reminds me! Why didn't you huggle Malik, last time!?  
  
Blade: If I had it would have hurt his back.  
  
Chi Mo: Ok fair enough.  
  
Blade: Mokuba! Will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Seto: Eep.  
  
Mokuba: Ok!  
  
Blade: (Grabs Seto and squeezes, as usual his bones begin to break.) HUGGLES!  
  
Seto: GHAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Mokuba: Ok, here we go! Disclaimer; Blade and Chi Mo do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, they own themselves, Treno and Blade owns her pet Bowie. Hanna and Alex who might appear sometimes in the end or starter bits own themselves. And they don't own Linken Park's song With You, they don't own Linken Park either.  
  
Seto's Message Seto: (Rapid typing is heard) This is Kaiba, I'm not in at the moment, so if this is important leave a message, if not do yourself a favour and hang up.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, I've run out of candy money!!!  
  
Yugi: (Hears the message and hangs up.)  
  
Yami: KAIBA, I CAME ROUND AND YOU WHERE GONE! RING ME WHEN YOU GET THIS SO I CAN COME ROUND AND BLOW YOU THROUGH A WALL!  
  
Blade: Mokuba's in jail for armed robbery of a candy store, so I'll be in a little late from bailing him out, oh yeah and one of your meetings has been cancelled.....it wasn't very important though.  
  
Yami: KAIBA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU'VE MADE MY DARK MAGICIAN CRY! (Holds the card up to the phone) SEE!? ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF NOW!?  
  
Tea: FRIENDSHIP!!!  
  
Joey: STOP CALLING ME A DOG!  
  
Tristan: Oh wrong number.  
  
Blade: (There was a fire at Kaiba Corp after Blade bailed Mokuba out, and now she's in hospital because one of the fire extinguisther's blew up in her face) Do you know what that fire extinguisher did? It blew up in my face! I mean what is the point of having one, it sits there for months and months, and when you actually have a fire when you actually need the bloody thing it blows your head off! I MEAN WHAT IS THE BLOODY POINT!?  
  
Mokuba's message  
  
Mokuba: (Sugar high.) WEEEEEEE! Hey this is MOKUBA! And I'm not here right now! WEEEEEEEEE! (Theres the sound of something smashing in the backround) OOOPIEES!!! IF this IS about SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR then LEAVE a MESSAGE after THE beep! IF it ISN'T then YOU probably SHOULDN'T cause I'LL ignore IT!  
  
Seto: Mokuba! There's money in your account for sweets, use that!  
  
Bakura: You're on a sugar high? Hmm that sounds like a good idea!  
  
Yugi: Mokuba where is you're brother!?  
  
Yami: YOU SHOULD MAKE PREPARATIONS FOR YOUR BROTHERS FUNERAL! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND THEN USE THE EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS TO RULE THE WORLD! OH OH.UM, PRETEND I DIDN'T SAY THAT!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Blade: Yay that's that one done! Yay Chi Mo isn't here anymore! I still hate her for what she did in the other fic! The stupid bitch! She'll BURN, BURN!!!! Anyway who will we do next!?!!?? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Yay! EVEN THOUGH YOUR CLOSE TO ME, YOU'RE STILL SO DISTANT AND I CANT BRING YOU BACK. IT'S TRUE THE WAY I FEEL, WAS PROMISED MY YOUR FACE, THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE PAINTED ON MY MEMORIES, EVEN IF YOUR NOT WITH ME, I'M WITH YOU! (Runs out the door singing)  
  
Bakura: Err.she's obsisaly had too much sugar. Ryou: Thanks to everyone who said they liked Bakura's message, made Chi Mo happy and feel fuzzy inside.  
  
Bakura: Ha! My loyal fans! Soon to be my loyal subjects! I will rule the world, RULE IT!!!!!!!! RULE! IT ALL!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M LEFT IN WAKE OF THE MISTAKE, SLOW TO REACT, SO EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE CLOSE TO ME, YOU'RE STILL SO DISTANT AND I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK! (Runs out as well.)  
  
Blade and Bakura: NO, NO MATTER HOW FAR WE'VE COME I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE TOMORROW, NO MATTER HOW WE'VE COME I, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE TOMORROW, WITH YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Umm I think we'd better leave it at that.those lollies must have kicked in. 


End file.
